Game of Chess
by maidenpride
Summary: Avery and Luc attend a pop-up art gallery in London while Stellan tries to get Avery to let him get a peek at the artwork. Someone gets turned on and another gets rewarded for being a patron of the arts. Rated NSFW


**AN: Written for blacktag189 and the Merry Smutmas gift exchange. Hope you enjoy it friend!**

She stared up at the oversized print, studying it as she might a work at the Louvre or National Portrait Gallery. "What do you think she's thinking about?"

Luc scoffed, "Thinking? I'm not sure thought was really involved do you?"

Avery wasn't put off by Luc's low-brow sensibilities. This was art and there was always more going on. She gave it serious consideration and remarked on where the subject was sitting, "Well she's on a counter it must be a kitchen—"

Luc cut her off and she shot him a look for being snarky when she was trying to get this posh thing down. "Could be a butler's pantry or maybe it's a laundry room. Maybe she's just waiting for her clothes to finish drying?"

For a moment she put the photo on hold to address how his comment reminded her of how foreign his world was from hers, "Right, we'll get back to the butler's pantry remark in just a second, but seriously she's waiting for her clothes and she's decided to perch herself up onto a counter, naked, and why not just for S&Gs throw in a chess board."

He shrugged and turned back to the photo, going along with Avery's attempts to be cultured, "Yes, well I understand that it takes quite awhile to dry one's clothes—"

Avery burst out laughing, "Not that you'd know anything about that." She doubted that Luc had any clue that some clothes required bleach and that sorting was generally a good thing.

"Of course not, that's what servants are for darling. But I stand by my theory, it's a reasonable supposition," He started to move on towards the next photograph of a man laying on his back on a sailboat. His jeans were unzipped and his white shirt was unbuttoned and spread open.

"I'm unconvinced," she remained transfixed in front of the nude girl, not ready to move on just yet.

He half-turned his attention back to Avery, "You'd rather she'd be losing at a game of strip chess?"

Her brow furrowed with the unmistakable look of indignation, "Why do you think she's losing?"

Luc couldn't help but laugh, Avery looked more cute than mean when she got that look on her face. He took a few steps towards the photo and pointed, "Look at the board, I know it's blurry—probably so we can't actually see her," gesturing to her well positioned ankles, "but look it's a full board. So either she's losing, has lost or she's playing the game wrong."

Now she was thoroughly puzzled. She stepped closer to see what Luc was referring to before looking back at him, "What do you mean wrong?"

"Yes wrong, she's stripped everything off and intends to put clothes back on as she wins pieces. Not really how the concept goes," he took Avery's arm and gave it a tug, pulling her on to the next work. They were on a tight schedule, as usual, and he wanted to get through the entire exhibit before they had to leave and at this rate they'd see three photos.

Avery looked back the photo, reluctant to walk away from it just yet. Everything about it was intriguing. The whole image, the chessboard, the woman. She stared again at the hidden breasts and long legs and felt a strange tingle in response. She wasn't into women like that, but something about this was turning her on. Desperate to hide the realization from her face and thus Luc she went along with him to the next photo and continued teasing him, "You seem pretty familiar with the concept."

He strolled to the next photograph, keeping Avery's arm linked with his as they walked. This one showed a woman's back adorned in pearl beads. Luc could tell what Avery was trying to do, and decided on a little one-upmanship, "Yes, well I do enjoy a good game of chess and being naked just makes things so much more interesting. Don't you think?"

"Wouldn't know," her response was low and probably not meant to be shared out with the world. The truth was she didn't know whether she'd like to just hang around naked. She'd never tried it, and certainly never felt comfortable anywhere to give it ago. Of the handful of parties she did go to before all this tomb, circle Bullshit happened to her never once was there a game of strip anything. Just red cups filled with beer and some ping-pong balls. Typical teenage crap. Maybe she would like it. The lounging around the house naked thing.

Luc watched a series of thoughts flit across her face. He was realizing that Stellan had a whole host of experiences to introduce Avery to and he filed this one away, "Ah our innocent queen has never played a game of strip fill-in-the-blank."

Before she responded she knew he already knew the answer, it was more rhetorical. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to confirm the obvious, but she did, "Can't say I've had the pleasure. And don't call me queen."

"Douleur dans le cul," he quickly threw back at her in French.

"Is that how you speak to your Queen?" She wasn't entirely sure what he'd said but figured it was an insult. Luc smiled at her and walked them to the next photograph. This one was nice but she was still drawn to the woman playing chess, her phone buzzed. It would be Stellan. She smiled as she thought about him while looking up at the image to her right, a woman with her hands and feet bound with ribbon. It was nice but oddly she wished it wasn't in black and white, she wanted to know what color the ribbon was. Her phone buzzed again, pulling it out of her pocket she saw the message she expected.

 _See anything you can't live without?_

 _Maybe one._

 _Really, send it to me._

 _Isn't it in poor taste to take pictures of the art work?_

 _People get in trouble for that._

 _I don't want one of those docent guys to come yell at me._

 _Avery, no one is going to yell at you._

 _Well it's still rude to the artist._

 _Send me a picture._

 _Is that like sexting?_

 _No._

 _Why not?_

 _Because it's not._

 _It's sending pornography through text message._

 _Isn't that exactly what sexting means._

 _Avery._

 _I'm just saying._

 _Send me a picture._

 _I'll think about it._

 _When will you be home?_

 _Late._

 _11 maybe._

 _I'll wait up._

 _You don't have to._

 _I know._

 _Send me a picture._

 _The Circle never needed us to torture anyone,_

 _they should have just sent them to these damn meetings._

 _Sorry I'm not there._

 _No you're not._

 _You're right I'm not._

"Stop sexting with Stellan and come over here, I want you to meet Eliana," Luc hollered from a few feet away.

She was about to refute him, but he wasn't paying attention to her so she turned back to her phone.

 _Luc agrees it's sexting._

 _Send the picture anyway._

 _I'll think about it._

 _Please, put me out of my misery._

 _Maybe I'll just buy one._

 _Yes, oh you should definitely buy one._

 _Buy two if you like them._

 _Are you getting worked up at_

 _the idea of me buying some soft porn?_

 _You did say we needed to redecorate our room._

 _I didn't mean with nudity!_

 _How is that any different that those wanna-be_

 _Venus di Milo paintings that line the halls?_

He was right, but she didn't want to admit it. There wasn't a difference. That was art. This was art. She just couldn't imagine the Saxon manor in all its traditional Victorian splendor filled with black and white prints of modern nudity, no matter how tasteful.

 _Think about it, at least for our room._

 _It could be inspirational._

She laughed.

 _How by giving me a body image complex?_

 _Have you seen these women?_

 _No! Because you won't send me a picture._

 _Oh well, you should really see them._

 _They're very beautiful, but not in a fake Playboy way._

She enjoyed taunting him while he sat at the annoyingly mundane meeting about textile futures.

 _So how's the silk business?_

 _Oh shut it._

 _Maybe you should pay more attention to your meeting._

 _I've found I love silk on my skin._

 _Avery you're killing me._

 _Send me a picture and then buy some of these paintings._

 _We'll call it a donation, tax write-off._

 _I'll think about it, if you consider the silk._

 _Consider it done. All the silk ordered._

She laughed and put her phone back in her pocket and ignored the multiple vibrations she felt as she knew Stellan was texting her back. He was bored and while she had sympathy she wasn't going to send him a picture of the art.

Luc grabbed her by the arm, dragging her across the small warehouse that was acting as a pop-up gallery, "You know I thought you'd be more shy about all this," he waved his free hand towards the art. The walls were filled with amazing black and white prints of men and women, some together, some alone — all naked.

Immediately feeling the surge of offended American sensibilities she spat, "Why because I'm an American and all Americans are puritanical prudes afraid of sex and nudity?"

"No, because you're you," he laughed clearly having fun at getting Avery to take the teasing bait.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Before Stellan, she'd seen a penis before, not just the ones in the Health textbooks, but for real. Well not a real one like in person, but in a magazine. She wasn't as worldly as Elodie or Collette of course, but she didn't think her inexperience with the male physique made her a prude.

Luc smiled as her annoyance grew and looped his arm around hers walking her over to meet the artist, "Because you blush every time Stellan goes anywhere without a shirt on."

"Well it's not like I faint at the sight of a little bare flesh," she tried to argue back, but she knew the point was futile. She blushed and she squirmed when she saw a hot guy without his clothes on. Maybe she'd get over it eventually, with a bit more time looking at photos. These photos she thought as she voyeuristically surveyed the room once more before putting on her role as head of the family to speak with the artist.

"No, you just blush," he teased back, "Come I want you to meet the artist."

 **XxX**

 _Are you still up?_

 _Yeah, I'm in the kitchen._

She'd spent an hour burning herself with the damn curling wand to get her hair just right, it needed to look like a messy bunch of curls piled on top of her head. She gave the kitchen one more survey before climbing atop the counter. The light in the kitchen was dimmed except for the row of spotlights that hung above the island, cleverly illuminating her.

This was something so unlike her that she wasn't sure whether she was more turned on by the boldness of her display or surprising Stellan. If she was honest with herself she'd been wet most of the day, walking through the gallery looking at those pictures. Even with Luc and a fleet of security with her, the voyeurism was hot — not something she knew she'd be into, but as she stared longer and more intently at each piece she found herself wishing Stellan was there with her. She wanted him to watch her staring at the art, getting turned on. Then he could pull her into some broom closet or bathroom or office for all she cared and fuck her senseless. She made a mental note that they needed to go back before the pop-up moved on in a few days.

A few minutes later she heard the door to the expansive house open causing her to squirm in anticipation. It would take him no more than twenty steps to reach the kitchen, she paced it out earlier. Gemma gave her a curious look as she took oddly large steps, but she shrugged her off saying "physical therapy." She realized after she saw her though that for her plan to work she needed to make sure they had complete privacy. In a moment of brilliance she printed up a sign to hang on the door saying "fumigation underway, keep doors closed."

She heard her phone buzz. Crap, she thought realizing she'd left it on the other counter, not wanting it in the way of her planned activities. Figuring it was Stellan she called out, "I'm in here. Ignore the sign, all is fine."

"So we had a bug problem I take—" he started to say as he swung the door to the kitchen open, but stopped as soon as he saw Avery.

She kept her eyes pointed down at the chess board as she saw in the photo from the gallery that she was copying. She really wanted to see his reaction, and raised her eyes slightly without moving her head while trying to hide the smirk as she realized she was getting the reaction out of him she'd hoped for.

She looked vulnerable, but he knew better and his body responded to her lithe body, the curves meeting the pointy corners of her frame. Her knees bent in just such a way that he couldn't actually see her breasts. He followed the line of her eyes down to the chess table that lay before her, white marble and black basalt contrasting against her skin. More pointy and curvy things he thought to himself. He was tempted to pick up a piece and fondle it in his hand, working the piece in such a teasing way as to make her come from just the sight of his hands. Instead, Stellan removed his black leather coat and draped it on the chair next to the table and cautiously walked closer towards Avery opting to let her call the shots, for now.

Stellan stopped himself several feet short of the Carrera marble island she balanced on. For a moment he wondered how cold the stone might be on her ass, on her pussy.. His eyes drifted, harmlessly, over her body and noted how she curled and released her toes clearly excited and nervous. An electric silence filled the air as he stepped towards her and then positioned himself behind her. "So no bug problem then?" He muttered in her ear.

She shook her head and let out a muffled, "No," as she felt a single finger trail down her spine, slowly, going over each bump of her vertebra. A shiver escaped and while she'd argue until her dying breath that it was from the cold marble on her ass they both knew a piece of white stone had nothing to do with chills tonight. He swept a few stray hairs from the back of her neck and kissed the base of her skull to the point where it met her clavicles. Her brain didn't know whether to focus on his lips or the finger that was now tracing a line up and down her ass.

Stellan knew what Luc was taking her to see this afternoon, but never did he think that it would elicit this sort of display from Avery, "Is this what you learned about at the gallery?"

"Maybe," she turned her head and stared him down. Her purple eyes deepening from their usual lavender to a deep violet as she wanted him to know exactly what she got out of her visit today.

"We should donate more to the arts then," he nibbled on the shell of her ear.

"Probably," she shrugged trying to stay in her pose and not give immediately into the enticing feelings that he was bringing to her body. How he managed to do so little and make her feel so much was still as baffling to her as string theory, but like the paradoxes of the universe she felt it better left unanswered.

Still holding her gaze he changed topics, "Are you any good?"

"The best," she squeaked out.

He watched her eyes falter as she switched gears, obviously a bit uncertain where he was taking this, "Should we play for stakes?"

"Hmm," it wasn't what she originally had in mind for tonight, "Maybe another time."

He reached over and picked up the Queen from the board and brought it to his mouth, "Are you sure?"

Another shiver jolted down her spine, his offer was tempting, enticing even but she tried to hold her resolve, "I had other ideas?"

"What would those be?" The curiosity evident in his voice.

She gestured towards the corner of the room, a camera was set-up on a tripod. He looked at it and moved around to face her, "You want me to photograph you?"

"Yes," she whispered huskily her confidence gaining as she looked into his eyes, seeing how they darkened at her response.

A bit reluctantly he walked away from her side and towards the camera, it was an expensive Sony mirrorless camera. He didn't know much about photography, but had heard Jack mentioning how well it worked in low-light. As he turned to ask her about the camera she shrugged, "He didn't ask."

For once Stellan was grateful for his friend's hobby and lack of questioning demeanor, no doubt the whole house knew that her bug signs were all a ruse and wisely gave her and them the benefit of the evening.

He nodded towards the camera and asked, "Will you pose for me?"

"Whatever you want me to do, you're the artist," her smile was mischievous and full of a need to be watched.

The thought that he could have her do anything made his cock hardened, the possibilities were endless. He thought about setting the self-timer and continuously shooting him fucking her on the marble counter. It would be a time-lapse masterpiece. Or laying her on her back and pouring chocolate all over eating her out on film.

"Anything?" He wanted her to confirm that this is exactly what she wanted, that this is where she'd intended the evening to go because it's where he was going for certain.

She nodded but kept her position on the counter, he smiled she was in a character right now and he intended to take this as far as he could before she broke. He nodded and picked up the tripod spending a moment familiarizing himself with the settings. Once he was satisfied he could take some decent pictures he took the camera off the tripod. He saw Avery furrow her brows and he responded before she could protest, "I want to be mobile." This idea seemed to please her as he saw goosebumps flood her skin in anticipation.

Click.

Click.

Click.

He took a series of quick photos of her, adjusting for the light until he was satisfied.

"Now go back to how you were when I walked in," he ordered.

She shifted her legs and arms and leaned her neck down to mimic her earlier pose.

"Perfect," he moved in close and began to rapidly take photos of her. Moving around the kitchen he wanted to catch every angle of her body. He'd zoom in and then out wanting a map of every feature.

"Pick up the King and bite down on the crown," he ordered.

She went for the white one in front of her, "The black one," he clarified, and she leaned over the board to reach it.

Click. Click. Click.

He captured her breasts moving and hanging as she had to move further from her perch to grab the black King. She moved slowly back to her spot, catching on to what Stellan was after, and then brought the King up to her lips, her eyes fixated on his.

Click. Click. Click.

She brought her teeth to the crown and bit down, the white and black contrasting well, these would have to be black and white prints Stellan thought, "Now I want you to drag him down your neck and over your chest."

Before complying with his request she sucked on the head and let it out with a pop. Stellan grunted as he heard the noise and felt himself growing thick against his boxes. Click. He captured the smirk on her face as she watched him adjust his belt.

Click. Click. Click.

Avery lifted her chin and let the cold black basalt travel down her neck, between her breasts and over her nipples.

Click.

"Lower," he commanded.

Click.

The King felt cold on her nipples and she was enjoying how it was making them harden. Not wanting the feeling to go away she continued to draw the small statute piece over her breasts, flicking her nipples with each pass. Her eyes locked with Stellan's camera. One eye was closed while he looked through the view finder. The fact that he was not only watching her do this, but documenting it was making her hot. The countertop no longer felt cold, it seemed like the room had gone up ten degrees since he walked in.

Stellan lowered the camera, loving the hard pink nipples she was making, but wanting her to comply with his wishes, "This only works if you listen to the artist," he paused, "Lower" he repeated.

Click.

For a second she thought about disobeying him just to see what he would do, but since this was part of her fantasy she followed his command and lowered the piece from the valley of her breasts to her belly button. She swirled it around her navel before letting it dip down. Her knees were still bent, and she thought about lowering them to give him a better view, but then realized he never asked for that, so she'd torment him until he realized his error.

Click. Click. Click.

The sight of the King disappearing between her legs made his cock throb. He shoved a hand down his pants to lift his cock up and tuck it under his belt. Just feeling the head for a moment made his hips thrust wanting to go back to touching Avery, but he wanted more first, "Spread your knees down and further apart."

Click.

So he did have an idea of what he was missing out on she thought, and did as he wished. Slowly she lowered her calves closer to the marble, flinching at first with the cold counter. The chess piece slid along her skin as her legs moved and she felt the heat rising, burning her everywhere she touched herself.

Click.

He could tell from the red tint her skin was taking on that Avery was growing more turned on, as was he. Now that he could see all of her he wanted to put the camera down and take her, but he waited wanting just a few more shots to commemorate this evening.

Click.

"Now I want you to draw small circles on your clit," he moved in closer and zoomed the lens as far as it would go wanting to get tight, macro shots of this.

Click. Click.

Avery drug the piece from her inner thigh closer to her pussy, the closer she got the more her skin burned. Her body shuttered as the King came into contact with the junction of her thigh and pussy.

"Just a little further," he encouraged. He'd never seen her pleasure herself and he didn't want her getting stuck in her head now when she was so close.

She closed her eyes listening to the sound of his voice, she couldn't hear the sound of the camera anymore as the throbbing overtook all her senses. The King was cool despite having been rubbing along her body for several minutes, her clit responded to the touch and temperature by making her thrust against it.

"Little circles," she heard him say but she was so wrapped in the feel of everything that he could have said anything right now and she'd miss the words. But the sound, the sound of his voice washed over her nude body and made her want to touch herself even more. Normally she was shy and embarrassed about these kinds of things, but tonight everything felt different. The art gallery. The re-creation. The camera all around her. The King. "Stellan," she whimpered.

Click. Click. Click.

He took as many shots as he could of her moving the piece along her skin, watching as her other hand moved off the counter and up to her breasts, unconsciously squeezing them. He wanted his mouth on those breasts and his hands squeezing her hips. His body was torn between wanting to watch her bring herself to orgasm and bringing her there himself.

Click. Click.

He dropped the camera when he saw her slid the King along her slit. It glistened in the meager spotlight above her head, completely wet. He needed to be in her now. Chess pieces flew across the floor, clattering and clanking as they landed in a chaotic heap. Her eyes flew open at the sound, nearly breaking the trance she was in, but before she could give it a second thought Stellan's hands covered her body.

His lips attached to her nipples, biting and tugging them as he continued to work her up keeping her distracted. His hands fumbled quickly with his zipper, lowering his pants and boxers just enough to free his thick cock, so hard it was nearly vertical. Taking the King from her and gripping it in his hand, he leaned her on her back, pushing the chess board further away. He pulled her hips closer to the edge of the counter and rubbed himself up and down her slip, covering himself.

Avery whimpered and bucked her hips as she felt Stellan finally touch her, her body was on fire, "Now, please I need you in me now!" Her head rocked back and forth.

His body couldn't wait any longer either, he pushed himself into her forcibly, unable to hold back. She screamed out at the feeling of being stretched so quickly. The touch of pain and pleasure as his cock withdrew and pushed back until she felt his balls hit against her ass. Avery reached her hands above her head, desperate for something to hold onto. They found the edge of the counter and grabbed on hard as Stellan continued to slam into her. She could feel her orgasm building, she bent her legs to improve the angle.

His hips moved as fast as they could, he knew they were both hanging on by a thread. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and moved closer to the counter. "Yes!" She screamed again, her head continuing to thrash. He saw the death grip she had on the counter, so he took the chess piece that was still locked in his hand and drew small circles over her clit.

She didn't realize that she needed that until she felt the the sharp edges of the chess piece, the coolness, the slight pressure of the King moving on her clit as her _King_ moved in her. The urge to pee suddenly filled her thoughts, causing her to squirm wildly. Her pussy clenched down hard on his cock wanting it to stay and to move at the same time. Her hips thrashed up and down on the counter, it was all Stellan could do to hold her down before they hurt each other.

"Now, now, now," she chanted.

He moved the piece faster, his hips losing control of their regular pace. Feeling her clamp down on him was threatening his patience, he couldn't wait anymore.

"Avery, come now," he commanded, "I want you to come on my cock, now." He pushed down on her clit and felt her squeeze him even tighter.

Her eyes were closed but she saw lightning fill her eyes as they went dark. Her body thrumming with electricity. She completely let go, her body shook as her orgasm overtook her.

Stellan watched her, watched the abandon with which she let herself enjoy this moment. Suddenly he felt a rush of fluid come around all his cock. His eyes shifted down. His cock pumping out of her. She'd just squirted all over him. He grabbed ahold of her hips with both hands, dropping the chess piece to the floor and with a few messy thrusts he finally cried out, "Avery."

His hips continued to move in and out of her as they both slowed their breathing, and their pounding hearts. "Ty takoy krasivyy," he whispered as he pulled her up off the counter and against his still clothed chest.

Avery kept her eyes closed, still swirling with the intensity of her orgasm. He had made her feel good several times, and amazing once or twice but nothing like this.

He pulled up his trousers and moved them to a dining chair, wanting to hold her for a few minutes before they dealt with the mess they'd made in the kitchen. She felt him moving them, burrowing her head into his side she let him take her weight, not carrying where he wanted to bring her. He brought a hand to her hair and began removing the bobby pins she'd used to carefully set her hair. She reveled in feeling his hands in her hair and pushed herself closer to him.

"So, did you buy anything?" He finally asked.

She tilted her head up to look at him, "Maybe."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "What does the mean?"

"It means you have to go back with me to pick it up," she smiled thinking about the possibility of another visit to the gallery bringing about another pleasurable evening.


End file.
